international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE WrestleMania 30
WrestleMania XXX will be the 30th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE, to be held on April 6, 2014 at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. The event will be the first WrestleMania to be held in the state of Louisiana. Background WrestleMania will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 26, a returning Batista won the 2014 Royal Rumble match, making him the fifth multiple Rumble winner and earning himself a IWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. At the Elimination Chamber, Kevin McAlmond successfully defended the championship in an Elimination Chamber match to clinch his spot in the WrestleMania championship match. On February 21, IWE announced that Hulk Hogan had returned to IWE and that he would host the event. On Feburary 24, a returning Rob Lesnar with Paul Heyman showed up to RAW to voice their complaints about not having Lesner in the title match at Wrestlemania. To appease them, Triple K gave the two a contract which allows Lesnar to challenge anyone to a match at Wrestlemania as long as it is not anyone involved in the Title Match. Unfortunately, neither Lesnar nor Heyman would want to have anything to do with the open challenge and decided to leave as they felt that anyone else would not be a big enough challenge. As if to respond to that statement, The Undertaker returned and stared Lesnar down, signaling him to challenge his undefeated WrestleMania streak. Lesnar eagerly signed the contract and pressed the pen against Undertaker's chest for him to sign, but Undertaker solidified the match with his own kind of signature: by stabbing the pen into Lesnar's hand and chokeslamming him through the conference table. On the March 10 episode of Raw, Hulk Hogan announced that a 30-man battle royal (in honor of 30 years of WrestleMania and in memory of André the Giant) will also take place at the event with the winner receiving the André the Giant Memorial Trophy. The following wrestlers were announced as participants: Alberto Del Rio, |Big E, Big Show, Brodus Clay, Khristian, Mark Semmler, Damien Sandow, Darren Young, Dolph Ziggler, Fandango, Dax Hoovestall, Goldust, The Great Khali, Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Steven Larson, The Miz, Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, B-Truth, Santino Marella, Sin Cara, Titus O'Neil and Zack Ryder Since SummerSlam, COO Triple K and The Authority has, in some way, interfered in Kody Brown's matches for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship. This has since gotten to the point where former tag-team partner, the Director of Operations Kane, started to interfere directly in general matches. After the Elimination Chamber where Brown lost due to interference by the Director of Operations Kane, Brown called out Triple K and challenged him to a match only to get repeatedly turned down. On the March 10th edition of Raw, Brown and his "Yes Movement" (a massive group of fans supporting Bryan), occupied the ring and refused to leave until Triple K accepted the match. A frustrated Triple K would then accept the match but not without accepting another stipulation where if Brown were to win, he would be added to the IWE World Heavyweight Championship match later that night. On the March 17 Raw, Triple K changed the stipulation to whoever wins the match will be entered into the championship match, assuring a Triple Threat match for the title. At the Royal Rumble, The Wyatt Family cost Dustin Simpson his match against Kevin McAlmond for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship which led to Bray Wyatt hitting a Sister Abigail on him after the match. The next night on Raw, The Wyatts interfered in the main event (Dustin Simpson, Kody Brown and Sheamus vs. The Shield) attacking Simpson again therefore giving the win to the latter's team by DQ. At Elimination Chamber, the Wyatts cost Simpson the match once again which led to McAlmond pinning him for elimination. The next night on Raw, Simpson would respond by calling out the Wyatts, which led to a vicious attack injuring Simpson. On the March 10 edition of Raw, Simpson announced his intention to participate in the André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but after Wyatt accused Simpson and Hulk Hogan of being "liars", insinuating their heroic personas were just facades, Simpson instead issued a challenge to Wyatt for the PPV, which Wyatt later accepted. On the March 21 episode of SmackDown, IWE Divas Champion AJ Lee joined commentary during a tag team match between Summer Rae and Shannon against The Bella Twins, and eventually insulted the general manager Vickie Guerrero. The following week, on the March 24 episode of Raw, Guerrero came to the ring after Lee's championship match against Naomi, which she would win via count-out, and announced Lee would be placed in a single-fall "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" where she would defend the championship against the entire Divas roster, including her bodyguard Tamina Snuka, in a one fall match. This was the first time the title has been defended at WrestleMania Match Preview Matches ; ; *''Pre-show:'' The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © defeated The Real Americans (Cesaro & Jack Swagger), Ryback & Curtis Axel & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team match]] for the IWE Tag Team Championship **Jack Swagger eliminated Los Matadores (5:39) **Cesaro eliminated Curtis Axel & Ryback (11:42) **The Usos eliminated The Real Americans (16:13) *Kody Brown defeated Triple K (25:59) **Winner is added to the Main event for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship Match! *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) and Kane (2:49) *Cesaro defeated Alberto Del Rio, Big E, Big Show, Brad Maddox Brodus Clay, Khristian, Mark Semmler, Damien Sandow, Darren Young, Dolph Ziggler, Fandango, Dax Hoovestall, Goldust, The Great Khali, Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, Justin Gabriell, Kofi Kingston, Steven Larson, The Miz, Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, B-Truth, Santino Marella, Sin Cara, Titus O'Neil, Zack Ryder, Yoshi Tatsu, Xavier Woods & Tyson Kidd in a André the Giant 31 man memorial Battle Royal *Dustin Simpson defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) *Rob Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated The Undertaker *AJ Lee © defeated Naomi, Cameron, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Shannon, Eva Marie, Emma, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Layla & Tamina Snuka in a 14-Diva single-fall "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match to win the IWE Divas Championship *Kody Brown defeated Kevin Orton © and Batista in a Triple threat match to win the IWE World Heavyweight Championship Battle Royal order of elimination Other on-screen talent Pre WrestleMania images WrestleMania_30_Seating_Chart.gif|WrestleMania seating plan for Mercedes-Benz Superdome. Other on-screen talent Also See *WrestleMania *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2014 *Event gallery DVD release External links